


Corruption

by roboboyjinx



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blowjobs, Corruption, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fingering, M/M, Oral, Pedro is an innocent angel and you’re a fallen angel, Pedro is an innocent babey, Smut, angel au, more tags will be added as i update, reader is AFAB but no specific pronouns are used, reader? Not so much, you plan on corrupting him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboboyjinx/pseuds/roboboyjinx
Summary: You, a Fallen Angel, corrupt Pedro, an innocent Angel who was your former student.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! A new fic! My first legit fic. Thank you to the mando mafia chat for inspiring this. I uh. Don’t know much about religion but I really wanted to write this

So kind, so gentle, so angelic. There was no other way to describe him. A beautiful angel with gorgeous wings, a golden halo and of course that golden blush. He seemed so small, so innocent compared to you. You used to spend so much time with him. After all, you had been his teacher. 

But, that was all before you had been shown the ways of lust, the marvelous ways of pleasure and sin. “How could something so wrong feel so good?” You had asked yourself. And then all too soon, you had fallen. It started out with your Wings Turing gray and then black, your halo fading and disappearing. And then you were like this. Dark black wings, halo long gone. Corrupted by someone who promised to show you the amazing feelings of pleasure. 

Of course, you were angry at first. You had trusted them and now here you were, stuck on earth. You cried, screamed, cursed at God for falling. You know it was partly your fault, but you hated it. Your whole life you were an innocent, kind angel. But now, now you were this. A fallen angel. 

As it turns out, it wasn’t so bad. You could enjoy yourself more, you weren’t confined to the rules of heaven. Sinning... wasn’t as bad as you had thought it was. Earth was quite enjoyable. Of course there were some parts of heaven you missed. Actually, it was mostly one person, one angel, you missed the most. 

After you had fallen, your thoughts were plagued with his cute and innocent face. His smile and laugh. The way he blushed gold when you complimented him. How you longed to show him the pleasure that you now knew, longed to corrupt him as you had been. And you were determined to do so. No matter how long it takes. 

He will be yours.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while, but you finally thought of a way to find him. You knew that angels would sometimes go on missions on Earth. Pedro, being one of the best, would likely be going on many missions still. When you were still in Heaven, you would often go on missions together. And they were usually to the same place. If you could find a way to find him there, then your plan would finally be in action. 

You stretched your wings out, laying on your stomach on your bed. The soft black feathers made a small whoosh noise as they stretched out. You didn’t have them out often, but occasionally you would let them out to stretch and groom them. You used to hate them. You hated how your beautiful white wings were now as black as coal. They felt rougher now too. They used to be silky soft, now they were less soft. For so long you refused to have them out, let alone even look at them. But they eventually grew on you as you accepted your place here on earth. You now saw the beauty in them, how gorgeous they were. 

You pulled your wings in, shuddering as they disappeared. You got up from your bed and checked the time on your phone. Almost noon. Perfect. You grabbed your keys and phone and walked out of your apartment. You walked until you reached a small cafe. You and Pedro would always come here when on missions to Earth. You sat at one of the outside tables and waited. You watched the people walk by, hoping to catch a glimpse of your angel. You were worried. You weren’t even sure if he knew you had fallen. Even if he did, you needed to see him. 

This became your routine for the next few days. Wake up, walk to the cafe, sit down and watch. You were starting to lose hope in finding him. On the 4th day, you caught a glimpse of someone. You got up quickly, stuffing your things into your pocket. You walked quickly to them, gathering the courage to say his name. Finally, as you were behind him, you said it. 

“Pedro? Is that you?” The man turned around. The confused look on his face turned to shock, then to happiness.

“(Y/N)! It’s you! It’s been so long, how are you?” He pulls you in for a hug. You hug back, big smile across your face.

“I’m good. Great now, actually, since I found you. I’ve missed you.” You pulled away, examining his features. His hair was a little longer than you remembered, but his scruff was still the same as it always was. His soft eyes were bursting with happiness as he looked at you. “So, I was wondering , would you maybe like to come to my place and catch up? It’s been a long time since we’ve talked.” He smiles even wider before his smile turned to a frown.

“I- I can’t right now, I’m on a mission. I really wish I could. I’m sorry.” He looks down, hands clasping together. You move your hand to his chin, pushing it up to face you.

“That’s alright, sweetheart. I can give you my address and you can come by later if you’d like.” He quickly goes back to smiling, head nodding quickly. You pull a piece of paper out of your pocket and quickly write down your address. You slip it into his hand saying, “See you tonight, angel.” His face flushed a pale gold color as he nodded, responding with a small ‘See you tonight.’ As he walked off.

Your face twisted into a wide grin as you turned around to walk back to your apartment. Oh how cute he was when he was flustered. He was always so easily flustered. Finally, he was in your grasp and he would soon be yours.


	3. Chapter 3

You laid down on your couch, the tv playing some random show in the background. You weren’t paying attention, though. All you could think of was Pedro. His soft face, his smile, the way he blushed when you called him angel. It was all so perfect. You weren’t even sure if he was going to show up. You got up, deciding to change into a large shirt and shorts. You laid back down, eventually drifting off to sleep.

When you came to, the sun was just starting to set outside. You stretched out your body and run your fingers through your hair. As the sun disappeared outside, you were beginning to believe Pedro wasn’t going to show up. You couldn’t blame him, though. You two hadn’t spoken since your fall. He probably just thought you had disappeared or was on a long mission on Earth. 

You were so caught up in your own thoughts that you almost didn’t realize there was a knocking on your door. Your heart flutters and you stand up to go to the door. You check the peep hole and sure enough, he was there. You open the door and let him inside. You pull him into a hug and invite him over to sit on the couch. 

“Your place is really nice (Y/N).” You smile, thanking him. He unties his shoes and sets them next to the door. He looked around the room as he sat down. You sit down next to him, quite close. Your thighs were almost touching. You took in the beauty of his face yet again. So gorgeous, so amazing. Only the most pure and innocent of angels held this beauty. You unconsciously move your hand up to his face, holding it in yours. He abruptly stops talking as his eyes widen. 

“You’re so beautiful, Pedro. I’ve only seen such beauty in the purest of angels.” You brush your thumb across his cheek, leaning in closer. Soon your lips were touching his. You move your other hand up to cradle his face. He stiffens up, not sure how to react. You pull away and smile at him. “Relax, Angel. Let me show you something that I think you’ll really enjoy. You trust me, don’t you?” You see him contemplate what to do before his body relaxes. “Good boy. Just follow my lead, okay?” 

You move back in to kiss him, now straddling his thigh. You deepen the kiss, tilting his head back. You knee pushes ever so slightly between his legs and he stifles a moan against your lips. He pulls away from your lips, looking away “(Y/N), I don’t know what to do. I-I feel so weird doing this. I don’t know what’s happening.” 

“Don’t worry, angel baby. I’ll teach you the ways, okay? But you gotta trust me, okay?” He nods again and you move your hand down between his legs. Your fingers ghost over his bulge and he throws his head back. The noises that come out of his mouth are so delectable, so pretty. You smile to yourself. This was going just as you planned. You start to undo his pants, lifting his hips to pull them off. Your hand slips into his boxers, grabbing his dick. His face is now a bright gold, blushing so badly at the new sensations. You pull his dick out of his boxers, running your hand up and down. He covers his mouth and lets out more adorable moans. You reach up, grabbing his hand. 

“Don’t cover up your cute noises, baby. They’re so pretty. And they show me what you like.” You kiss his hand and then set it down. You start to jerk him off, slow to adjust him to all the new feelings. He’s already so loud, enjoying himself so much. The way your name rolls off his tongue was amazing. You had wanted to hear him say your name like that for so long. And now, he finally was. You pick up the pace, twisting your wrist faster. You get the sudden idea to slide off the couch and between his legs. You move in, licking a stripe up the bottom side of his dick. There’s a rush of wind as his wings fluff out. Oh, they were just as you remembered. A perfect white color, beautiful feathers. They fluttered as you took him into your mouth. You bobbed your head up and down on him, looking up at his face, now twisted up in pleasure. You grab his hands, putting them on your head. He catches what you’re trying to say and slides his fingers into your hair. He’s hesitant to pull it, but soon pleasure takes over his entire body. He’s close and you can tell as the grip on your hair tightens. You pick up the pace, working as quick as you could. He soon unravels under you, shooting his sweet load into your mouth.

You pull away from him and listen to the noises he makes. So sinful, so pretty. You swallow and something catches your eye. His wings, usually a white, become an ombré of gray to white. It’s subtle, but was noticeable if you were looking for it. You had seen this once before. In yourself. You knew what was happening to him. You move up and kiss him. His eyes shoot open in surprise, tasting himself on your tongue

This was so wrong, he know that. He shouldn’t be doing this. It was a sin. But it was so good. How could something so good be so bad? Your voice pulled him from his thoughts. “How was that, my love? Was it good.” He shouldn’t nod and he knows it, but his body goes against his thoughts and nods anyway. You ruffle his hair before getting close to his face and saying, “I can show you more of that if you’d like me to.” And somehow, he found himself agreeing.


End file.
